Celos
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [MomoRyo]Sentí la traición corriendo por mi sangre...como si de un veneno mortal se tratase...drable.


Título: Celos

Rating: shonen ai

Pareja: Momoryo

Serie: Tennis no Ouji-sama

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Disclaimer: Alguien a esta altura piensa que POT puede pertenecerme? ¬-¬

-

-Advertencia: personajes fuera de carácter (ooc)

-

-

-

Dedicado a todos ls fans de esta pareja y en especial al Ah- Un Pair Club!

-

Rei chan, Kagu chan y Suna chan gracias por leer todos mis fics! Espero que les guste!

-

-

-

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

-

Lo vi junto a ella sonriéndole, y como las pestañas de esa _cosa-con-patas_, revoloteaban coquetas, queriendo seducirte.

Ella te tomo de un brazo y te guió hasta el parque, al que solemos ir juntos.

Los seguí sigilosos, evitando que me vieran.

No voy a reconocerlo en voz alta, estoy _celoso_, _muy celoso._

Ella tironea de ti, y se sientan en una banca. Hablan de algo que no logro escuchar, y nunca aprendí a leer labios…

No se de que hablan, pero ella se sonroja y baja la vista.

Tú pareces sorprendido. Que te habrá dicho esa zorra?

Le dices algo, y te sonrojas. Frunzo mi seño.

Ella levanta la vista de sus manos, parece confundida.

Te mira y la veo acercarse a ti para besarte, sus labios estaban casi juntos, y tú no te mueves.

Sentí la traición corriendo por mi sangre, como si de veneno mortal se tratase.

Me incorpore como pude y Salí corriendo, me tropecé con varias personas, que chillaron cuando les pase por enzima corriendo.

Me detengo, mis ojos están nublados, y mi cuerpo tiembla conteniendo las lágrimas.

No puedo creerlo aun. A el, a el le gusta…

Siento sus brazos envolverme, me sorprendo, cuando habías llegado hasta aquí?

Escondiste tu cabeza en mi hombro, y yo a pesar de saber que te gustaba ella no pude evitar recargarme contra tu cuerpo.

-ya se lo dije…- me susurró sin moverse.

-eh…?- contesto bastante aturdido. Ya había visto, le habías dicho a ella que le…gustaba…

Tragué con dificultad, un nudo se había instalado en mi garganta, tengo más ganas de llorar.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando, no pude contener más mis lágrimas. Tú te separas de mí y me miras confundido.

- le dije a Ann que…- no te deje terminar, empecé a forcejear por liberarme. No quiero oírlo! No de tus propios labios!

Tus brazos me atraen más a tu cuerpo, oculte la cabeza en tu amplio torso. Por que …? Por que no me dejas ir…?

- le dije… que me gustaba otra persona- levanto la cabeza observándolo- le dije que tu me gustabas…-

- Mentiroso! – grite furioso, empuje su cuerpo, y el ató sus brazos contra mi con mas fuerza.

Mis lágrimas bajan sin control. Porque me dice eso? Es un mentiroso! Solo quiere jugar conmigo… yo lo vi el la estaba… besando!

-la estabas…besando…- farfullo contra su remera, no puedo mirarlo.

Una de sus manos roza mi cuello, sentí mi piel temblar ante el contacto. Levanta mi rostro, sus orbes violáceos me hipnotizan.

-no la deje besarme- me dice, casi nuestros rostros pegados. El cosquilleo en mi rostro es notable, estoy sonrojado.

Baja sus labios hasta los míos y pudo sentir el tacto suave de su legua en mi boca.

- eres el único Ryoma- susurra aun contra mis labios. Pasa una de sus manos contra mi rostro, borrando el rastro que mis lágrimas dejaron.

-te amo baka Momo…-me pongo en puntitas de pie y lo beso de nuevo.

- no sabia que fueras tan celoso- comenta cuando nos separamos.

Fruncí el seño y mordí con saña su labio inferior.

-mio… eres solo mio- conteste colocando mis brazos en su cuello, el parece sorprendido, pero me deja hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Emmmm que puedo decir? n.nU

Je,je,je se me ocurrió en clase de derecho.

Es lo más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora. Me cuesta mucho escribir en primera persona n.nU

Espero que les guste.

Me voy rapidito, porque estoy en la escuela, y no debería estar publicando eso, ja,ja,ja

Momoryo Rulz!

Muerte a la mona con trenzas y a la idiota de hebillas. (Ann)

Matta nee

Mitsuki


End file.
